30 Days of FrUS
by Katie-Kat1129
Summary: I decided to do the 30 Day OTP Challenge for one of my favorite pairings: France and America! I hope you all enjoy! T for swearing and probably some "sexy" bits.
1. Holding Hands

**Hello! I'm gonna tell it as it is, FrUS isn't my OTP. But, if SpaMano wasn't around, God forbid, it would be, so I decided to do the 30 Day Challenge FrUS style to draw attention to it. Come, look at my babies. They are my ship whores but still fucking precious.**

01 - Holding hands

America rested his chin on the table, grumbling. This World Meeting had to be the worst yet. Sure he said that about all of them, but still! The AC was too high, the problems were too hard to work a superhero into, and Canada, his meeting buddy, was sitting with the Italy brothers today. The seat next to Italy was open, because America was invited to sit with them, but he refused.

Why? Because of /him/.

France always sat next to Veneziano. As much as America liked the Italian, he could not sit next to the blond nation.

He wish he could write it off as some old disagreement but the truth was, he was scared he'd say something stupid. Or have a boner. France was so handsome it was unfair. How could America not have a crush on that perfect man! He had perfect hair, beautiful eyes and a wonderful voice.

"America, it's your turn to talk about LGBT rights."

"Right!" He walked to the front of the room and began his presentation. "So as you may know, my country has a lot of different opinions about this topic..." He rambled on until break.

"Al!" Canada grabbed America's arm as he went to the lunch room.

"Hey Mattie! Sup?" He grinned at his brother, dragging him along to the buffet table.

"Can you sit with us for the rest of the meeting, please? Italy wanted to talk to you during a lot of it, and we are meeting buddies."

"Ok, fine." The dirty blond caved in after a few pleading looks.

"Thanks Alfred! Now come on, they're serving pancakes today!"

After a loud time, the four nations sat down in their seats. America was a bundle of nerves, continually glancing at the Frenchman next to him.

"Are you ok, mon cher?" Freezing up, the American adopted a grin and turned to the older nation.

"Of course bro, I'm always great!" The young country reassured him, then turned back to the front, fiddling with his thumbs under the table.

He jumped when a warm hand grabbed his own, stopping the motion. America turned to France again.

"Excuse my Fre- language, but why the hell are you rubbing my hand?"

"To calm you down, Amerique. Just relax, I can't see why you're so stressed!" The dirty blond turned away, blushing a bit, but still melting under the elder's touch.

'I could get used to this.'


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**This one is way shorter than the other, so I'm sorry about that, but here you go!**

02 - Cuddling somewhere

France pulled the front door open, rubbing his eye and yawning, he had just spent the night out with Spain and Prussia and was fairly intoxicated.

"Alfred? You still u-" The blond nation stopped in front of the couch. America was sitting on the carpet, sleeping against the soft cushions of the sofa. A video game was on, showing a death message. "Ah, so you fell asleep waiting."

Francis carefully pulled the younger man up, stumbling under the weight. He managed to stumble his way to their room- thank goodness for the fact they were on that floor- and dropped him on the bed. France tucked him under the blanket, then slipped in after.

The older nation, not wanting to sleep and miss the adorable sight. cuddled Alfred for awhile, until slowly succumbing to sleep.

He was awoken in the morning by a sleepy hello.

"Oh, hey babe... Why are you big spoon, roll over, that's my job..." The younger nation turned, pulling his lover with him, then nuzzled into his neck.

"Of course, mon cher, of course." The two laid in bed like that for the rest of the morning, unwilling to leave the other.


	3. Watching a Movie

**Hey guys! Another short one, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this one. I've never seen the film mentioned but I thought it'd fit. Enjoy!**

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

"Hey France!" America stopped the older nation after the meeting ended.

"Hello mon cher, ça va?" The blond asked, grabbing his hand.

"I'm good! I was wondering if you wanted to go watch a movie with me, because a romance movie came out recently and I saw a theater while driving here so..."

"Alright Alfred, let's go see it. What is it called?" The Frenchman pulled out his phone to check ticket prices.

"Le Week-End." America said in a false French accent, giggling.

"Sounds great, let's go." The older blond decided to ignore the accent and the two jumped into the young nation's old pickup truck and drove to the movies.

In the middle of the movie, France leaned over and rested his head on America's shoulder.

"This is cute." He whispered, hugging the American's arm.

"Yeah, sure." Alfred yawned, trying to not be too loud and failing mildly. "How do you not get bored halfway through though?"

"I'm the country of love for a reason." Francis purred, waggling his eyebrows. The dirty blond giggled, and the girl behind them shushed. The couple giggled again then turned back to the film.


	4. On a Date

**Hey guys! So I did this one with them in ****middle school**** to kinda spice it up a bit! There is a gay offensive swear, since I stole my brother's vocabulary for this. America, who says it, is told off for it, so there is no encouragement towards this language. So, uh, here you go!**

04 - On a date

"Francis! I don't want to go to a fancy restaurant! Can't we just go to the playground?" Alfred tugged on the older boy's arm, whining.

"Alfred, we're too old for a playground!" The blond said, sighing. "Starbucks isn't a fancy restaurant either, so come on! We are already at the mall and I don't want my mom to fuss over us again."

The two middle schoolers were on their first date. It was one part scary- they were both boys after all, and not everyone was as accepting as their friends- and two parts thrilling- they really really liked each other! Like high schoolers!

"Starbucks is for white girls, let's just go to Dunkin' Donuts! We'll look like faggots in Starbucks!"

"Alfred, that's horribly offensive and describes us perfectly." Francis scowled, starting to regret his decision on dating the 7th grader. Why didn't he just go out with Arthur, his fellow 8th grader, or Arthur's hot Scottish brother Iain, who was in high school and still seemed interested?

"Sorry Fran, I guess I wasn't thinking. Let's go!" The younger boy rebounded quickly, smiling and pulling his older date along.

The two awkwardly kicked at each other's feet, sipping their coffee. Alfred had bought some chocolate bears at the Lindt store so they also bit away at those, smiling with stained lips of their coffee.

Neither really knew how to do dates, but they managed somewhat.


	5. Kissing

**Hello again! I feel like this one is a bit bad but I don't know why, so uh... Enjoy!**

05 - Kissing

America panted, pulling away from his lover. The two were laying on their couch in their shared apartment in Paris. France, who was on top of the American, smiled down triumphantly.

"Cheater." The younger nation accused, pouting.

"I can hold my breath longer, no big deal. I just have experience." The blond rested his head on his arms. "We can try again if you want. Tenth times the charm, oui?"

"Now you're just teasing me!" Regardless, America pulled the older country into a kiss. When he ran out of breath he smiled, turning to pant. France laughed.

"I can try teaching you." The country of love suggested. At his boyfriend's nod, he grabbed his head and held it so it'd be in a comfortable position.

"First, you want to start small," he explained, pressing soft kisses on the man's cheeks causing him to giggle. "Next, take a deep breath," America cooperated, "and just kiss. Don't breath out too much, and just go with it." The two kissed deeply, eyes fluttering closed.

"I still didn't last long!" The younger complained when he pulled away. "What kind of lesson was that anyways?"

"A bad one." France admitted, playing with his lover's collar. "You just need experience mon cher."

"Then let's get some." The dirty blond decided, and kissed him again.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Hi again guys! Sorry for not posting anything yesterday, it was Independance Day so I was busy reblogging things on tumblr and, well... 4chan and tumblr are at war or something, so I was preoccupied with that as well. But now I'm back, so here you go!**

06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes

"Amerique? Have you seen my silk shirt?" America froze from where he was, posing in front of the mirror. The young blond nation was in his boyfriend's button up dress shirt and black skinny jeans, pretending to be a French waiter.

"Uh, I don't know France! I'm changing right now so I'll help in a second!"

"Let me in, I think it's in there- are you wearing my silk shirt?" The two looked at each other through the doorway. The younger was in the process of pulling the shirt over his head.

"Uh... No?" America said hesitantly.

"That's not how you take it off." The blond straightened out the shirt and started unbuttoning it, running his hands up his chest when he was done.

"Uh..." The younger shuddered under the pleasing touch. "Don't you need this?"

"I don't know, you look pretty good in it..."

"Maybe you'd look good in my clothes!" France stopped and looked at America a bit dubiously. "Please Francey? I want to see now!"

"Well, alright mon amor." The light blond haired man stripped his shirt and pants and looked at the clothes on the bed. There was a graphic tee with a bald eagle and loose jeans. He pulled the clothes on and looked in the mirror. "Not bad."

"Wait, you forgot the best part!" France felt a heavy weight fall on his shoulders and admired the bomber jacket his boyfriend put on him. "We should go out in these!"

"Are you sure, mon cher?" France pulled the jacket on completely, adjusting the collar. "The World Meeting is tomorrow, some other countries may be around..."

"Please France? Pleeease?"

"Well, alright." And the two lovebirds set out, laughing at how incredibly good the other looked.


	7. Cosplaying

**Here you go guys, cosplaying! I don't like this one very much for some reason, but I hope you do! Also, I was looking at OHSHC pictures on Google and two of the first five results or so had Hetalia in them, so I had to have cosplay it! Here you go!**

07 - Cosplaying

"Hey France! Guess what Kiku got me!" The older nation looked over, about to respond to his lover, when he was covered in clothes. He tugged them off of his head and looked at it.

The button up was blue with a orange-yellow insignia on the right breast. There was also a white shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe and a blond wig. Lying on the floor, a fallen pair of black pants matched the ones America was holding.

"So... What is this?" France asked, carefully picking up the pants.

"Cosplay! For Ouran High School Host Club! I'm Kyoya, I think, and you're Tamaki!" The younger country, having already taken off his clothes, started putting on his cosplay. The blond tittered and fixed his tie, straightening his suit afterwards. "Thanks Francey! Now you try yours on!"

"Well, if you say so." He quickly changed, and looked for a mirror to put on the wig. America looked over his shoulder, still holding his wig.

"Wow, you make a good Tamaki! If only you had purple eyes like Canada, it'd be perfect!"

"His eyes are purple?"

"Sometimes they're a blue color, but mostly yep! Purple!" France turned, satisfied with his wig.

"You look good in uniform, mon cher..." He flirted, running his fingers over the shirt.

"Y-yeah, you too dude!" The younger shivered under the pleasing fingers.

"Maybe you'd look better without it?"

"Alright bro, let's see!"


End file.
